Toxic
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Sequel to 'Coffee, Tea and Sympathy'. Quinn and Will face hiding their relationship. Will their love be strong enough to last to the end?


Toxic

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Glee and I don't own the song 'Toxic' by Robbie Williams

AN: So as a thank you for your lovely reviews and adding 'Coffee, Tea and Sympathy' as a favourite, I decided to write a sequel. Please let me know what you think of this one. Again, I recommend the song!

Ruby.

* * *

Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But words can burn a happy home  
It's true  
I've got words for you  
The past is done  
It's gone forever  
Don't tell me my pain is pleasure  
You, you haven't got a clue

Oh-h, I wanna cry but I don't make a sound  
I'm your child and your child is feeling down  
Everybody's toxic in this town

All god's children fade and die  
In the name of lets get high  
And then, we do it again  
I pray the lord, my soul to keep  
That when you coming down I'll be asleep  
I can't pretend, it's killing me again

Oh-h, I wanna cry but I don't make a sound  
I'm your child and your child is feeling down  
Everybody's toxic in this town

Call me in my lord I'm coming down  
(Coming down)  
Call me in my lord I'm coming down

Oh-h, I wanna cry but I don't make a sound  
I'm your child and your child is feeling down  
Everybody's toxic in this town

Oh-h, I wanna cry but I don't make a sound  
I'm your child and your child is feeling down  
Everybody's toxic in this town

Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But words can burn a happy home  
It's true  
I've got words for you

* * *

_I wanna cry but I don't make a sound_

Quinn wanted to scream. She wanted to grab coach Sylvester's megaphone and cry out to the whole school that she loved Will Schuester and she didn't care what anybody thought about that. That she would always love him.

But she couldn't.

So she sat in Spanish silently, next to Puck (who had started coming to classes now that he was with Rachel), and stared down at the desk because if she looked up she might catch Will's eye and she wouldn't be able to look away.

Will loosened his tie and desperately recited the verb tables in his head, anything to distract himself from Quinn's presence. He felt like the air in the classroom was muggy as though it was going to thunderstorm. His skin was sticky with cold sweat.

And the worse thing was he knew exactly how he could fix this. It would be so simple just to walk over to the second row, the desk furthest on the right (he knew this without thinking), and brush his hand over hers which was likely resting on the desk or perhaps twisting in her soft blonde hair. But he already knew how something so simple could lead to something very complicated. Because he wouldn't be able to stop at just touching her hand.

He took a deep breath and began writing prompt sentences on the board, the squeaking of the white-board pen grating his already frayed nerves. They had to be writing an essay about 'what they did over the summer'. The title alone kept sending thrills of excitement down his spine.

"Mr Schue?"

"Rachel."

"That should be 'i-a' not 'q-l-l-l'"

"Right. Thank you Rachel. I was just checking you lot were awake after the excitement of the summer break." He chuckled nervously.

Quinn glanced up briefly, warning in her beautiful eyes.

He mentally shook himself. He had to get through this. It would surely be easier after a few days of practise. He had to do this for her.

He was willing to give up everything for her. Yes, he loved his job but he loved her even more. She had convinced him that they could do this. She had convinced him that they could hide their relationship until she had finished her finals. He knew it would be worth it, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy. And if they were caught… it was too terrible to think about.

He sat down at his desk, grateful to have to mark their vocab tests from the start of the lesson to engage his brain on something other than Quinn.

"So what did you do over summer?" Puck asked politely. Quinn surreptitiously moved her arm over her work.

"I got a job." She said, truthfully, then added, "That's what I'm writing about."

"Ah, cool." He grinned. "I'm writing about Rachel."

Quinn nodded, a pang of jealousy in her heart. It was difficult seeing how the adorable couple had pulled their tables together and how their legs were touching. Her and Will were just as adorable.

But she couldn't say anything about them. And no one could know.

Will finished marking the vocab tests from the beginning of the lesson and gathered them into a pile.

"Right. Your assignment for the week is to finish your essays. Before you leave collect your vocab tests." He paused, an inner battle in his mind. "Erm, I need to see Quinn Fabray at the end of the lesson please."

Quinn looked panicked and Puck turned to her, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"I... er... I didn't really have much time in between working to learn my vocab. That must mean my test was really bad."

Puck seemed to accept this as an answer.

She lingered packing her books into her bag, trying to be as slow as possible but not being slow enough, as Rachel was still packing her bag when Quinn had finished (though Puck kept trying to kiss her so she had an excuse).

Puck took his test from Will's desk and left with Rachel.

And then they were alone together.

Will locked the door.

"Quinn." He said softly, when she still didn't meet his eyes.

She leaned into his chest and let out a long sigh. He held her tightly, stroking her hair, and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"This is already difficult." She said, moving so that every part of her body was touching his.

"I know. It'll get easier, really it will." He was trying to convince himself.

She kissed him gently, caressing his lips with hers. "I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too. Even when I'm pretending I don't".

She smiled weakly.

"Can you write me a note, please?"

"Of course. You better leave through the faculty door, my next class is waiting outside."

She nodded and waited as he signed a late slip.

"So, can I see you at lunch in my office please? For the first of our extra Spanish tuition classes."

She gave him a half smile.

"Do you think they will really buy that? I'm actually pretty good at Spanish. I'm a lot better that Puck is, at any rate."

"It's worth a shot." He said, then kissed her chastely. "I can't go the whole day without seeing you again."

She kissed him more deeply, exploring his bottom lip with her tongue. He broke away first, and pressed the late slip into her hand that was ghosting his hip.

She nodded and slipped through the door that led to the faculty room, leaving Will to calm his breathing and reluctantly return his thinking to Spanish.

By lunch time, she was desperate to see him again. It was great to see her friends and catch up, but Mercedes and Kurt talking endlessly about the fashion camp only served to allow her mind to drift to a certain Spanish teacher, and when he came into her English class to borrow a stapler, and then again 5 minutes later to borrow staples, she knew he was just as desperate to see her as she was to see him.

She hurriedly mumbled something about being late for extra Spanish tuition, and rushed off down the hallway to Will's office. It looked different from outside in the corridor, and then she realised he had all the blinds down so that you couldn't see into his office, and a smile played at her lips.

The door was open and she burst straight in, locking it firmly behind her, and dropping her bag to the floor. She stopped then, because he looked so gorgeous with his big smile stretched across his face and his shirt open at the top, and his tie loose around his neck.

"Hey", he said, pushing his notes to the side. Every time he saw her, he fell in love with her all over again. She walked over to his desk and pulled his face to hers with his tie, crushing their lips together.

"I think we may need extra Spanish tuition every day," he said breathlessly.

She ended up in his lap, and his shirt was undone and she was topless and the room was filled with the sound of their heavy breathing and pleasured moans.

There was a knock at the door, and Will froze in the act of licking a scorching line down Quinn's chest.

"Fuck". He swore, under his breath, fumbling fingers at his buttons. Quinn leapt from his lap and pulled on her bra and top at lightning speed.

Will attempted to straighten out his crumpled shirt and went to answer to door, standing with his bottom half safely out of view behind it.

"Emma. Hi".

She didn't seem to notice his dishevelled appearance.

"Mr Schuester. Your revised timetable."

"Er… Thanks."

She was gone as quickly as she had arrived. But they were both left with the knowledge that it could have been far worse, and they had been lucky.

"I think we should find somewhere else for out lunch time lessons." Quinn suggested. Will nodded, seriously. "Leave it with me."

They were at Will's apartment later that night, and lying next to each other on the bed, their bodies spent, having used the best part of the evening to feed the flame that was sparked by secretive eye contact in the corridors, and the smouldering embers from when Will deliberately brushed past Quinn and his fingertips grazed her hip, with the lightest of touches that if she hadn't been alert to his presence she would have thought she had imagined.

The third (or was it fourth?) round had been brought on by Quinn presenting Will with her Spanish essay. He had to safely hide it in his bedside drawer, it would be disastrous if it was included amongst the rest of the class' essays as Quinn had not only explicitly stated that her answer to 'what I did in the summer vacation' was Will Schuester, repeatedly, but also described a few particular occasions in graphic detail.

And when she had conveniently forgotten the meaning of a few of the words (she had had to look up in the dictionary because they unsurprisingly couldn't be found in the text book), he just had to demonstrate them for her, for as much her understanding (hmmm) as her enjoyment.

* * *

_I'm your child and your child is feeling down_

Stolen moments at school were precious, seeing as meeting up out of school now that Quinn's mum had returned from her holiday, was getting more and more difficult. Quinn, not wanting to arouse her suspicion, felt it was only viable to be out about 2 or 3 nights a week, and this was no where near enough for her liking.

So she formulated a plan. She managed to persuade her mother to join an internet dating site, enthusiastically helping her write an advert and choose the first date.

She rang Will as soon as she knew the time and he waited in the street so that as soon as her mother turned out of the drive, he turned in, and let himself in with the key Quinn had had cut, to find Quinn leaning seductively against the wall in the hallway in some very small lacy underwear.

"Fuck Quinn." He breathed, nuzzling her neck, his hot breath on her skin causing her to shiver with pleasure.

"That is your job", she grinned cheekily. "You have to make up for having parents' evening on Tuesday."

"Screw parents' evening. I'm never going ever again. To anything. Ever."

She giggled and claimed his lips in a searing kiss, untucking his shirt from his jeans.

They staggered upstairs, sharing sweet kisses at every step. And in his arms as he held her close when she circled the moon and floated back to earth, she knew why she loved him. And she knew that a few times a week was a sacrifice worth making if it meant they didn't have to make further sacrifices to be together when it was allowed.

Her moans as he plunged his tongue deep inside her, and his groans as he tasted her sweetness, completely drowned out the sound of the key in the lock and the slamming of the door and the footsteps up the stairs and along the hallway.

Will didn't even hear Quinn's gasp of shock and her strangled "Mum", as her thighs were clamped around his head and he was engrossed with licking her clean.

He did feel her hand holding his head against her stomach, as he brought himself back up her body. And then he noticed the tension in her body. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his own body. He lay still against his instinct to flee, his fingers tightening on Quinn's thighs.

"Quinn." Her mother's voice was cold. Icy cold.

"I thought you had a date." There was raw panic in Quinn's voice.

"I was stood up." Her mother spat out. "Quinn Fabray. We have talked about the conditions that are in place of you staying in this house. You promised you would not hurt or embarrass me again. And now, you have some boy in your bed, like the slut that you obviously are."

Anger rose in Will, but the firm hand on his head stopped him.

Quinn's jaw clenched.

"You swear to me now that you will never be in this situation again as long as you remain at high school, and I will let this pass as a mere slip-up. You promise me right now, young lady. And get that boy out of your bed."

She was shouting now, quivering with rage. But Quinn was calm, the warm body of Will and his fingertips stroking the inside of her thigh meant she knew exactly what to say.

"He's not 'that boy'." She said evenly. "He is a beautiful man and I love him very much, and you or anybody else will not stop me from doing so."

Will swore under his breath.

Her mother hissed angrily.

"Quinn. I am giving you one last chance. I am your mother and I love you very much, do not make me do this."

Quinn said nothing, her chin jutting out from under the sheet defiantly.

Her mother narrowed her eyes. "Get out." Her tone changed back to iciness.

"Get out now. Both of you. I don't want to see you again. You have broken my heart too many times Quinn."

Quinn clenched her fists by her sides. Where was the understanding? Her mother didn't even attempt to understand. She was just carried to action by her anger. She had thought she would have her mother's support in life, since she had been so kind and comforting after Beth had been adopted. But no. She was just worried about keeping up appearances. She did not sincerely care for her daughter's emotional needs.

Quinn cried when she climbed into Will's car. She cried because she was leaving her house for the second time, and it wasn't fair. She cried because she glimpsed her mother's livid face peeking through the blinds at them hurrying out to the car, and she knew she would have recognised Will, and she was scared.

They got to his apartment and he made her a cup of tea and they sat on his couch, Will's arm around her comfortingly.

"You know you're practically my family now Will." She said softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Quinn, love; I can't replace your mother. You're only 17."

She winced. "How can you say that? Don't tell me you're backing out now! I need you now more than ever. I need you to tell me it's going to be okay."

He held her stiff shoulders as she attempted to move away from him. "Quinn. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so angry at what your own mother has done to you. I would never hurt you like that. I promise. I love you so much."

She relaxed into his comforting arms. She was on edge from anxiety.

He kissed her shoulder, pushing her hair out of the way.

The fact that he couldn't tell her that everything would be okay lay heavy on his heart.

* * *

_It's true_

The next morning Will cooked Quinn breakfast and brought it to her in bed, as they discussed how they would go to school separately.

"I'm going to have to tell Mercedes". Quinn said, after a pregnant pause.

Will took a sharp intake of breath, but nodded.

"She is trustworthy. She and her mum will definitely give me an alibi. They will say I am staying with them."

He nodded again and she kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Will. I just made this so much harder."

"Don't apologise", he said sharply, putting his knife and fork down with a clatter and sliding closer to her. "It's hard for both of us, but we are in it together, right?"

She nodded fervently, and emphasised this with a firm breath-taking kiss.

"Mercedes!" Quinn stopped her best friend in the hall between classes.

"Hey, sista!" Her smile turned to concern at Quinn's anxious face. "What's wrong, Q?"

"Can you come somewhere with me after school? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. I'll need to tell Kurt I can't go shopping with him and I'll meet you out front."

"Hey Kurt"

"Mercedes! Ready to shop, shop, shop until we drop?"

"About that, Kurt. I need to take a rain check. Quinn needs to talk to me. I think it must be serious."

"No problem. Give her my love. Oh, and Mercedes, ask her why she was wearing one of Mr Schuester's shirts to school today, I distinctly recognised it."

Quinn walked down the road with Mercedes to the place she had agreed to meet Will.

"So…" Mercedes prompted her.

Quinn sighed. "Mercedes, I'm in a serious relationship…"

"Hey, congratulations..."

"Wait. It's serious in more than one way."

"Huh?"

"I need your help."

"Girl, you're talking in circles. Just tell me what's up. You're scaring me."

"We're gunna go back to his apartment and talk about this okay? We need to be somewhere private."

Mercedes nodded, growing more worried by the minute.

Will drew up in his car and Quinn took a deep breath.

"Oh God." Mercedes said.

Quinn gave her a guilty smile. Before Mercedes could question his intentions Quinn leaned over and kissed his cheek in greeting. The adoring look he gave her told her everything she needed to know. And of course she would support her friend. Cos you can't help who you fall in love with.

* * *

_The past is done its gone forever_

They fell into a routine. It was more relaxed now. Living together meant any sexual tension that built up during the day could be relieved in the evenings (and nights and mornings).

And they grew closer.

But it was just never that simple.

Now Quinn had regained her pre-baby body and was generally glowing from being regularly sexually satisfied and being in a strong and healthy relationship, she was attracting a lot of male attention.

After one Glee rehearsal, Quinn was lingering, stacking chairs, hoping to catch a quick kiss from Will before she caught the bus home. But Finn was hanging by the door.

"Hey Quinn", he said awkwardly.

"Hi Finn." She was surprised. He hadn't talked to her in a while. He was giving her his signature goofy grin.

She flashed a glance at Will who paused in collecting up sheet music and was watching from a distance, interested.

"Quinn."

"Yes?"

"You look… You look really bright."

"Erm… Thanks?"

"Yeah. So, I know it's been a while but, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Like a date."

She saw Will raise his eyebrows out of the corner of her eye.

"That's very sweet Finn, but I'm kinda involved with someone else and we're exclusive."

He nodded, confused, and Quinn could tell he was about to ask who she was involved with so she quickly cut in. "Aren't you dating Santana?"

"Yeah. Kinda. But we're definitely not exclusive. Well, she isn't anyway."

When he had left, Quinn turned to Will with relief, and his face was thoughtful.

"You don't want to date him?"

She frowned, puzzled. "I'm in love with you. We don't date other people, do we?"

"No", he said hastily, "That's not what I meant. Er… I meant… I just want to be sure that you're sure that I'm the one."

This was hard for him to say, she could tell because he was flicking his eyes about distractedly, and twiddling his thumbs.

"I don't want you to feel like you're missing out on being young and doing crazy stuff and…"

Quinn placed her hand on his arm and kissed his cheek. "Will. I love you. I want you. I was young. I've done that. And besides, who says we don't do crazy stuff, last night was pretty crazy."

He smiled. "I can't wait to date you." He confessed. "I'm making a list already of things we have to do together."

"I love you Will."

"I love you Quinn."

* * *

_Everybody's toxic in this town_

"Will"

Will could tell something was wrong as soon as she said his name. Her voice was edged with panic.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"My mum has told Kendra"

"Terri's sister Kendra?"

"Yup"

"Fuck."

"They're friends apparently. But I only know she knows something because she's following me everywhere, as though she's waiting for me to come home to you."

"Fuck. Where are you now?"

"In toilet of the hardware store. She's waiting for me outside."

"How much does she know?"

"I don't know. And I can't tell whether she believes it or not. But I can't come home with her following me. I've rung Mercedes and I'm going there for now. I'll try to get back later."

"Okay. If you can, try and throw her off the scent or something."

Quinn gave a dry laugh. "Yeah, I've organised for Mercedes' cousin to come round to pose as my boyfriend."

Will's heart clenched at the thought of someone else touching her, but trusted her indefinitely.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

He closed his phone slowly and leaned his head back on the sofa.

It had been going so well. He was beginning to think her mum had forgotten. Fuck. He was angry. Angry because he knew the people of Lima would spread a story like this and angry because their happiness was in the hands of others.

* * *

_Words can burn a happy home_

She made it back late at night, glad that it was a Saturday the next day, and glad that Will was there to hold her close and comforted her in a way that no one else could.

Now they were sitting at the kitchen table, Will helping Quinn to learn her Spanish vocab. It was comfortable and they felt like a regular couple at home on the weekend, sipping coffee and laughing together easily.

Then the buzzer to the apartment went off.

Surprised, Will went to the door.

Quinn's mum burst in.

She looked triumphant when she saw Quinn there. She had caught them red-handed.

"Mrs Fabray. I will have to ask you to leave." Will said sternly, his heart leaping at the fear and hatred painted across Quinn's beautiful face.

"What have you done to my daughter?" The woman barked, pointing an accusing finger at Will. "She was perfectly happy and innocent before."

Quinn growled. "Leave mum. I don't even want to look at you. Mr Schuester is kindly teaching me Spanish this morning to take my mind off things."

Her mum was momentarily taken aback, but Quinn's lie wore thin when she was obviously wearing Will's shirt and boxers.

"You two are wrapped up in a web of lies." Mrs Fabray continued. "I bet he's told you he loves you. I bet you believe him. He is lying, Quinn, why else would an older man date his student. He is using you. He is sick, Quinn. He is a sick man."

Quinn was crying now, and Will was clenching and unclenching his fists, his own eyes burning with threatening tears.

She left, sneering in disgust, but her words had hit hard and deep, and what Will had rebuilt of Quinn, was threatening to break down.

They sat frozen still for several long minutes, and Will was worried about the effect of her words on Quinn.

He lifted her gently from her chair and lowered them both to the floor, where he sat with his back leaning against the couch and her tears wet his t shirt.

After a while he felt her lips brush his chest then his neck then the corner of his mouth.

"If only I was a few years older hey? This would be so much easier."

Will cupped her cheek in one hand and sipped from her mouth. "I don't want easy." He said quietly, "I want you. However old you are or whatever."

She kissed him deeply, sucking on his bottom lip as she pulled away. She gave him a lop-sided grin. "I don't think you're a sick man."

He was pleased that she could find humour in this situation, but couldn't help being slightly cynical. "I think other people might find it a bit sick how I had to sit down behind my desk for two whole lessons after yours on Wednesday, because I was completely hard from imagining us having sex up against the grammar table display."

"Isn't it what I think that matters?"

"Only what you think matters", he agreed whole-heartedly.

"I think I can't wait until I leave school so we can do that."

He laughed and nibbled at her earlobe.

* * *

_And then, we do it again_

They heard nothing for weeks, and they spent every last second with each other, savouring each as though it would be their last together.

It was as desperate and needy, if not more desperate and needy than it had been in the summer. The supply closet in the humanities corridor became a familiar haunt. Will had red lines down his back from slamming repeatedly against the broken step ladder, and Quinn had a cut on her leg from where a pair of scissors had been knocked off the shelf and had fallen blades open onto her.

She clung to his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist turned to jelly, and murmured words of love into his ear. He dressed her slowly, in between wet kisses, and eventually pushed open the door back to reality.

Usually the corridor was empty on Thursday morning. Perhaps they had become too bold, stepping out of the darkness, Will's hand on Quinn's waist and her arms hugged around his arm. Today Puck and Rachel stood there, hand in hand, their mouths agape, looking from Quinn to Will and back, unable to speak from shock.

Will had threatened to have them both expelled from using the supply closet for other purposes than what it was meant for but it was an empty threat seeing as what him and Quinn were doing was a hundred times worse.

The other couple chose not to say anything, but Rachel took Quinn to one side privately. Quinn told her snippets of the dangers to their relationship, needing someone else's opinion.

* * *

_Don't tell me my pain is pleasure_

Rachel only had a few words, and these words were of little consolation. She told her that them being forced apart shouldn't be seen as a bad thing for Quinn, as, in a month or so she would be free to the wide world and Will would still be tied to the job, if they weren't caught before then. Quinn knew no one else could be expected to understand. Only her and Will could understand. And it wasn't the excitement of hiding it that was providing passion in the relationship; this was the real deal.

* * *

_You, you haven't got a clue_

Her finals were in 3 weeks, and it was so close. Quinn was at Mercedes' house revising and Will was at home wrapping his present for Quinn, as it was their anniversary. He didn't know how he hadn't been fired yet, but they hadn't reached the finishing line; they weren't quite out of the woods. A tiny part of his brain that he tried to ignore kept whispering that if they weren't meant to be together something would have stopped them by now.

But he did know that they were meant to be together. He just found it weird how no one would begin to understand how he would do anything to be with Quinn. No one understood the sincerity of their love. He felt a little saddened by this, because everyone deserved to feel as happy as he did when he was with her, and find that special someone. And he resolved to show and tell Quinn everyday just how much she meant to him.

* * *

_I can't pretend, it's killing me again_

Quinn found that passionate sex with Will was the best preparation for exams. He put all his effort into helping her prepare for his exams, because this way, they were both distracted from the obstacles facing them on the other side.

And then Figgins called him into his office. And he was terrified that was it. His palms sweating and his throat dry he entered his office as though he was walking to his execution. It felt so wrong to have busted a gut to keep their relationship hidden for this long to be cut down at the last hurdle.

He was preparing himself to elope with Quinn to Vegas. He was calculating how much money he would have if he scraped together all his savings.

That's why he was so taken aback when the principal suggested he take the glee club for a week's camp with the left over budget that he couldn't form words to respond for about 4 minutes. As Quinn hadn't yet left school officially, despite having finished all of her exams, he made sure she was rooming with Mercedes so it was easy for her to find herself in his room of the chalet every night.

On the last night, they lit a huge bonfire and sat round it, singing and enjoying each others company, as it was soon to end, everyone would be going off to different colleges. Quinn was the only one not to tease Puck for following Rachel to New York because she herself was staying in Ohio for exactly the same reasons.

Will revelled in the fact that in the darkness he could wrap his arm round Quinn's waist and she happily sneaked kisses to his neck when she leaned to talk to him.

But truth be told, he would likely have done this even if it wasn't dark and no one was really watching them. It was killing him to pretend that he didn't want to squeeze her suddenly in a glee club rehearsal, and it was killing him not to go over to her desk in Spanish and kiss her right there because she had answered a question right (it had been one he had asked her the other night in bed; him speaking Spanish, and in particular, singing in Spanish, really turned her on). Because he really wanted to. He really wanted to openly walk down the street hand in hand with her; he just wanted to stop pretending.

* * *

_In the name of let's get high_

Santana produced some drink, and for some reason Will and Quinn both ended up slightly inebriated, though less inebriated than everybody assumed (for why else would they be so touchy feely and giggly?) And, inhibitions lowered, and memories of the other's becoming hazier, gradually Quinn moved to sit between Will's legs, and then turned to straddle him, and then they were making out and Quinn was rolling her hips against him and they were groaning erotically as though no one was watching.

Thankfully it was at that moment that Santana decided to make out with Brittany, and Will was beyond grateful that no one noticed them leave the bonfire and run back over to the chalet because sober it seemed like less of a good idea to be so brazen.

* * *

_I've got words for you_

And it was so right. It must have been right because she signed out of school and Will still had his job and their love was stronger than ever. If they had survived this far there wasn't anything that could possibly stop them.

After ceremoniously placing the lid on the pen she had signed out with she ran straight over to the teachers' table and attacked Will with eager kisses, and he was crying now, and she was laughing with happiness, and they were still kissing when everyone else had wandered off for photos on the lawn, and Will's lips were swollen red when he managed to stop kissing her for a second to ask the words he had been waiting to ask for too long.

"Quinn, will you be my girlfriend? Will you go out on a date with me tonight?"  
"Infinity times yes", she replied without hesitation, licking his fresh salty tears away , her thumbs tucked in his belt loops and pulling his body flush with hers.

And he was so overcome with happiness that he joined the glee club in singing to the parents. He snatched Quinn away from dancing with Mike (perhaps a little too protectively, but she didn't mind) and when the song finished he just had to kiss her smiling mouth and she twisted her fingers in his curls and the glee club cheered because they'd never seen either of them so relaxed or cheerful as they sang to each other on that stage and danced together, their bodies moving fluidly as one as though they were meant only to dance with each other.

But they barely heard the noise because they still didn't care about anybody else around them, knowing now more than ever that their love was the most potent anti-toxin.

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
